Kanawo
Kanawo (a.k.a. Teriyaki Tomato) '''is the creator of the ''Blank Dream ''Japanese RPG game. Website Kanawo game design scenarios, illustrations, composer ... etc game production, Circle representative in charge of the game design in general. Freelance-based creator you are living while scenario writing and 2D graphic design, the composer. Request of the field, by all means please consult regardless of personal like and corporate customers. '''AX HP management and debug ... etc we have to manage the site HP to main. I love Dan demon. Soon it plans to produce HP for Dan demon Slough program debugging ... etc it will be responsible for the system design and debugging. And it plays an auxiliary part role of Kanawo. If you want to presentations and publish them, please described in the easy-to-understand where the original name. It should be noted that the author for any problem that occurred by those circles of the game can not assume any responsibility. - Contact - E-mail: Kanawo_orz724 ★ yahoo.co.jp twitter: @ Kanawo_tu0 - Links - This site is link free. http://teritoma.blog.fc2.com/　thank you to. Please feel free so we also accept reciprocal links. (Please wait patiently might reply is late) who banner is required to please the following. Message Apparently, it is Kanawo. It is suddenly of the main subject, but "Kyoshironoyume" is at the smiling homebrew game Fes 5 Du Award and windows comic Jean Prize -free game Mugen Award , Hironobu Sakaguchi Award was awarded the! Thank you! Kano Masa Four Crown! Yabee! So what happened do it! Although we have also participated in recent awards ceremony, we received four sheets citation and trophy and bouquet and various prizes. No aside still slightly feel the real did not because even think that serving day comes this kind of thing to make a game so surely you like, but the people of the jury of nothing but supporting companies there is only gratitude. Since lead to confidence of Kanawo itself that you are able to evaluate in this way, riding on the tone in a good way, I think that it let's spread the pounding range of activities in the future. It is not a pun Toka lap. Since the teriyaki tomato game if you are earnestly participated in the smiling homebrew game festival, there is also a feeling that finally one came up to here. However, it is not such a thing when "Kyoshironoyume" is said to be "Kyoshironoyume" whether most strongly otherwise weak in teriyaki tomato just because was Bundo~tsu Four Crown. Although the old days of work I think that there is immaturity in that sense because it made the old Kanawo, because it is just work none with fondness, recently those who know the teriyaki tomato by all means, "the first time of the inn on this occasion Mr., "" stacked Grave Rover "," Leanan-Sidhe "Please also try playing. The contents of the "Kyoshironoyume" is, because it is going to write the afterword of them together at that time. But "Kyoshironoyume" that had you noticed so far, it is not to end so easily as the content ...! In return this time that had you cheering for now many of you, it will distribute the mp3 of the main theme and the title screen of "Kyoshironoyume". By all means put in a smartphone and mp3 players, please enjoy anytime, anywhere view of the world. From here following, bragging of watch that had you and Hironobu Sakaguchi Award.